movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: The Movie 2
My Little Pony: The Movie 2 is an upcoming 2020 animated musical fantasy film. It is a sequel to My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) which is based on the television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, which was developed as part of the 2009 relaunch of the My Little Pony franchise by Hasbro. The voices of Tara Strong, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Tabitha St. Germain, Cathy Weseluck, Emily Blunt, Michael Peña, Taye Diggs, Zoe Saldana, Kristen Chenoweth,Uzo Aduba and Aysia Denise Bookout. The Film was first anticipated in April 2019 to follow the conclusion of the Ninth and Final Season of the Television Series, but it remained in development. After the end of the Final Episode of Season 9 The Last Problem it's confirmed that My Little Pony: The Movie 2 will serve as the Series Finale of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. The Film takes place after The Ending Of The End and before The Last Problem. Season 10 premieres on Netflix,ABC 7 at 8:15 a.m. Plot After saving Equestria and defeating The Storm King, Crown Ruler Of Equestria Twilight Sparkle and her friends start preparing Equestria's 2nd brand new special Friendship Festival, only to be ruined and destroyed by The Storm Queen, who tells Twilight, her friends, and everypony that she's The Storm King's wife and got Married! The Storm Queen also presents her villainous friends, The Fire Lord, Lord Zurtar, Azkar, Baron Xalazar ,Dr. Hexilier,Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi,The Hyena Clan,Cozy glow,Tirek,Queen Chrysalis,The Mean 6,and Nightmare Moon. And her unicorns in commandeer,Mirrorrose,Phoenix Solar-light,Pray Dagger(Fizzlepop's long lost sister). The Storm Queen wants to achieve the same goal but different her husband wanted use The Staff Of Sacanas to drain the magic of 1 Alicorn and use it to create the most powerful hot blue fire and lava in Equestria, only that, she also wants revenge on Crown Ruler Twilight for killing her husband! The Storm Queen kidnaps Twilight drains her magic and Nightmare Moon uses a poisonous magical blast to blast Twilight and The Crown Ruler of Equestria will fall to her death. Sunset Shimmer,Starlight Glimmer,Lyra Heartstrings and her friends are forced to leave Equestria and head to the Badlands to make new friends on their very own Adventure, while The Storm Queen orders Shenzi and her clan to enslave The ponyville and canterlot ponies and the families from Sugar-cube Corner,Sweet Apple Acres and every place from Manehattan to Saddle Arabia. Along the way Sunset and her friends reach the Badlands and came across new friends and they find Twilight's long lost sibling's, who also live in the Badlands beyond Equestria and are willing to help Lyra and her friends defeat The Storm Queen and save Equestria. During The Adventure, they see a lamp and freed a unicorn genie and met a dragon alive in the ice for 3,000 years at The Ultimate Cave Of Wonders and met Gust a female wind dragon. Lyra and Seaswirl had a argument and Lyra's friends left her,and Lyra walked away so sad and blue.(Aww,Poor Lyra!) During the song "Haunted", sung by Spirit Twilight,gives Lyra advice and turns Lyra into a alicorn princess and Spirit twilight disappears. can the new friendship league save of Equestria and make Shenzi and her clan learn about the true meaning of Friendship?(Make these a yes.) Join Princess Lyra Heartstrings and her new friends and her sibling's, as they work together on their Great Journey across the Badlands beyond Equestria to combine The Magic Of Friendship within them to defeat The Storm Queen,make Shenzi and her clan learn about the true meaning of friendship and save Equestria! Cast * Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle and Spirit Twilight Sparkle, Crown Ruler Of Equestria, and The Element Of Magic,killed by The Storm Queen and her villainous friends. ** Rebecca Shoichet performs Twilight Sparkle's singing voice. * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Loyalty, and Applejack, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Honesty. * Laura Bell Bundy perform's the singing voice of Rainbow Dash. * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Laughter,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan, and Fluttershy, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Kindness. ** Shannon Chan-Kent performs Pinkie Pie's singing voice. * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Generosity and Nightmare Moon. ** Kazumi Evans performs Rarity's singing voice. * Cathy Weseluck as Spike, a member of the Mane 6 and Twilight's No. 1 Assistant,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Aysia Denise Bookout as Lyra Heartstrings, a unicorn who can't wait to be a alicorn,Seaswirl and Sassaflash.������⚡⚡ * Katy Perry perform's the singing voice of Seaswirl.���� * Lady Gaga perform's the singing voice of Sassaflash.⚡⚡ * Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow AKA Fizzlepop Berrytwist,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Michael Peña as Grubber,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Taye Diggs as Capper * Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno * Kristen Chenoweth as Princess Skystar, a crown princess. * Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo, Princess Skystar's Mother. * Margot Robbie as Pyra Dagger, Fizzlepop's long lost sister. * Sunni Westbrook as Cozy Glow,wanted revenge on The Young 6. * Mark Acheson as Tirek,a mean centaur and creature that eats magic. * Hayden Christensen as Buck Split, a earth pony and Vanhoover spy. * Ryan Reynolds as Lumpy Shifter, a pegasus and young Vanhoover desk agent, new to field work. * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer, Twilight's first reformed friend. * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, Twilight's former archrival and reformed friend. * Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon, Twilight's former archenemy,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan, and Starlight's friend and Queen Chrysalis,a former changeling and queen of changelings. * Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom, Big MacIntosh and Applejack's little sister,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash's fan and little sister,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Claire Coverlet as Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Peter New as Big McIntosh, Applejack's big brother,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Vincent Tong as Sandbar, a earth pony,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Gavin Langelo as Gallus, a griffon,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Katrina Salisbury as Yona, a yak,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Shannon Chan-Kent as Smolder, a dragon,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Lauren Jackson as Silverstream, a hippogriffs and seapony. * Devyn Dalton as Ocellus, a changeling,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Christopher Britton as Starswirl the Bearded, a Sorcery,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Matt Cowlrick as Rockhoof, a Strength,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Mistmane, a Beauty,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Giles Panton as Flash Magnus, a Bravery,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Murry Peeters as Somnambula, a Hope,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Mariee Devereux as Mage Meadowbrook, a Healing,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Emmett Hall as Sky Stinger * Rhona Rees as Vapor Trail * Kelly Metzger as Spitfire, a wonder-bolts,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Matt Hill as Soarin, a wonder-bolts and Sassy Saddles,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Ed Helms as Fire Streak and Misty Fly, a wonder-bolts,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Matt Lucas as Silver Zoom and Blaze, a wonder-bolts,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Elton John as Sonycwolv, a famous earth pony sensation. * Donald Glover as Krozoto, a pegasus who is as fierce as a lion. * Tyrese Gibson as Rhydon, a short-tempered rhino who's tough as a diamond. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Ironstar the Majestic, Starswirl's brother. * Nick Jonas as Mitchka, a earth pony and band, Eronica and Bustin's Brothers. * Joe Jonas as Eronica, a unicorn and band, Mitchka and Bustin's Brothers. * Kevin Jonas as Bustin, a pegasus and band, Mitchka and Eronica's Brothers. * Eddie Murphy as Donkyle, a smooth donkey with a whacky voice. * Jamie Chung as Iguanita, a swift iguana with a serious ninja skills. * Vincent D'Onofrio as Scorchar, a burnt-eyed gibbon who hates ugly clothing. * Mark Ruffalo as Gammarax Stonebomb, Princess Celestia's lost leutenant. * Jack Black as Kuzcar, a young royal unicorn with a serious attitude. * Glenn Close as The Storm Queen, The Main Antagonist and wife of The Storm King who wants to achieve the same goal she also wants to kill Crown Ruler Of Equestria Twilight Sparkle. * Neil Patrick Harris as The Fire Lord, a 2nd new villain with a hot temper to match. * Ewan McGregor as Gorzan, a british gorilla who's a professional martial artist. * Owen Wilson as Ferrex, a western ferret who acts like a cowfolk. * Paul Bettany as Farluthor, a fashioned fox who's surprisingly a fashion kingpin. * John Goodman as Vultaur, a mohawk headed vulture who's an expert at history. * Liam Neeson as Fyrestorm Hammeraxe, Fizzlepop's long lost father. * Karen Allen as Cooler Freeze, Fizzlepop's long lost mother. * Tom Cruise as Frye Nolen, Fizzlepop's long lost uncle. * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Seahawk Patriot, Princess Celestia's lost general. * Josh Brolin as Lord Zurtar, Lord Tirek's brother and the 3rd new villain. * David Oyelowo as Azkar, the 4th spiritual new villain. * Adam Driver as Kronox Valstorm, Fizzlepop's long lost brother. * Kelsey Grammer as Buzzoto, Lord Zurtar's loyal buzzard. * James Earl Jones as Phantox Heavenov, Fizzlepop's spiritual grandfather. * Johnny Depp as Thundretail Volthorn, Fizzlepop's new friend. * Hugh Laurie as Buzzemo, Lord Zurtar's 2nd loyal buzzard. * Gerald Butler as Buzzai, Lord Zurtar's 3rd loyal buzzard. * Javier Bardem as Baron Xalazar, the 5th creepy new villain. * Gal Gadot as Sunlight Gleamspark, Twilight's long lost sister. * AJ Kane as Fastro Ranbowze, Rainbow Dash's little brother. * Steve Blum as Blazemane, a fearless hedgehog who despises despair and Grubber's cousin. * Frank Welker as the Fire Warriors, the Fire Lord's brutal guards, the Storm Gladiators, the Storm Queen's forcers and the Cave of Ultimate Wonders, a mystical cave with a highly serious code. * Bryce Papenbrook as Zordart Lucklash, Starlight's long lost little lucky brother. * Luke Roessler as Magical Talent, Trixie's little brother. * Max Charles as Stormlight Roarspark, Twilight's long lost little brother founded by Sunset Shimmer. * Keith David as Dr. Hexilier, the sneaky voodoo unicorn and the 6th new and last villain. * Matthew Lillard as Emeraldrake, Twilight's long lost brother. * Loren Hoskins as Platinumax, a former navy unicorn and recent musician. * Blake Shelton as Rhodiumorgan, a former air force pegasus and recent musician. * Selena Gomez as Moon-mist Glow-star, Sunset Shimmer's long lost surviving sister founded by Sassaflash. * Bill Newton as Stygian,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Will Smith as Geniocyde, a unicorn who is trapped as a genie of the Titanium Lamp. * James McAvoy as Prof. Xerneas Xavion, a disabled unicorn who can read minds and Kronox and Phoenixia's smartest mentor. *Clancy Brown as Bronk, a teal land shark(Headmaster of the Friends and non-meat society). *Tom Kenny as Vanchor, a red-orange land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). *John DiMaggio as Shumm, a yellow-green land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). *Sophie Turner as Phoenix Solar-light, Twilight's long lost little sister who has a score to settle with The Storm Queen. *Nicholas Cage as Phantasmal, Princess Cadence's lost brother and Easterner's friend. *Tim Allen as Volt Lighthearted, a determined unicorn who wants to avenge his brother. *Bette Miller as Angara, an emerald-green unicorn witch(1st Anderson Sister of the Forbidden Zone). *Kathy Najimy as Wolvra, a light-red unicorn witch(3rd Anderson Sister of the Forbidden Zone). *Cate Blanchette as Syra, a lavender unicorn witch(2nd Zandreson Sister of the Forbidden Zone). *Tom Holland as Spidrew Weblash, a crimson unicorn who is targeted by Baron Xalazar. *Daniel Radcliffe as Mysterion Quillex, an unicorn who predicts time. *Tobey Maguire as Hickory Jynx, an earth pony turned cat by the Zandreson Sisters of the Forbidden Zone. *Dwayne Johnson as Komaui, a dark-violet unicorn who has a score to settle with Lord Zurtar and Storm-light's trusted guardian. *Elizabeth Olsen as Mirrorose, a scarlet unicorn who wants to settle a score with the Fire Lord. *Florence Kasumba as Shenzi,a female hyena,member of the hyena clan. *Keegan Michael Key as Kamari,male hyena,member of the hyena clan. *Eric Andre as Azizi,male hyena,member of the hyena clan. *Actors and Actresses as The Hyena Clan. Additional Songs # Morning In Canterlot by Aysia Bookout (Morning In Ponyville from MLP Season 3 Finale) # I just can't wait to be a Alicorn by Aysia,Katy Perry,Lady Gaga,Laura Bell Bundy and Chorus(from Lion King 209) # Elephant Graveyard from Lion King 2019 # Faster by Taye Diggs and Chorus (with speaking parts) # Into The Unknown by Idina Menzel from Frozen 2 # Can You Feel The En-slavery Today? by Andrea Libman,Laura Jackson,Laura Bell Bundy,Ashleigh Ball,Kazumi Evans (from Lion King 2019,"Can You Feel the Love Tonight") # Far Away by Aysia and Katy Perry (From MLP Runaway Rainbow) # Haunted by Rebecca Shoichet (Celestia's Ballad from MLP Season 3 Finale) # Battle For Pride Rock from Lion King 2019 # Solemn Piano from SonicFan77 Misbehaves At Dream World # Behold Princess Lyra Heartstrings (Behold Princess Twilight Sparkle from MLP Season 3 Finale) # Life In Equestria by Aysia and Chorus (Life In Equestria from MLP Season 3 Finale) (ending credits) # Haunted by Rebecca Shoichet(Celestia's Ballad from MLP Season 3 Finale) # Never Too Late from Lion King 2019 # Defeated by Breaking Benjamin # California Girls by Katy Perry feat.Snoopy Dog # Can't Wait To Be King from Lion King 2019 # A Demon's Fate by Within Temptation # I don't wanna think about you by Simple Plan # Dying Light by Alter Bridge. # Hello by Dragonfly # Love somebody by maroon 5 # Two worlds by Phil Collins # Just Like Fire by Pink # Fight song by Rachel Platten # Zero by Imagined Dragons # Thriller by Michael Jackson feat. Vicent Prince(RIP) Production * On February 15, 2019, Hasbro finally announced another new feature length My Little Pony: The Movie is finally coming up with a scheduled release year of October 2020. The Movie was referred as My Little Pony 2.Comes out on October 8 Thursday 2020. Trivia * The film was originally meant to be released by Lionsgate, However Paramount Pictures is featured in this Lionsgate film. Category:2021 films Category:Films distributed by Hasbro Studios Category:My Little Pony Category:3D Category:Films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Allspark Pictures Category:IMAX Category:PG-13-rated action films Category:The Avengers Category:Animated Pg-13 Category:Fantasy films Category:Adventure films Category:TV-PG (V, Discovery Family) Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13-rated horror films Category:PG-13-rated animated films Category:Characters based on real people Category:Upcoming films September 2021 Releases Category:Discovery Family films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:Independence Day Category:Aaaah!!! Real Monsters Category:Films about humans Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:My Little Pony G3 Category:R-Rated action films